Forrbiden Love
by FarrahBelle-GardianDart
Summary: “Ohh! I just thought of something perfect. You hide, I kill. I’ll give you to the count of three.” He closes his eyes. “1- blood 2- pain 3-mmmmmmmYOURS!” He screams his eyes flutter open and he bolts into the woods after them.
1. Prologue

The Forbidden Love

By: Heather Compton & Myles Soare

Prologue

Kira, a young child ran across the0 vast wooded land as fast as she possibly could, laughing and giggling along the way. She did not care that she was wondering further away from the safety her home and her mothers loving arms. All that really mattered was that she was having fun. She started spinning in circles while she was running at full blast and found herself flat on her butt, right by a groove in the ground. She breathed in the evening air and just sat there for a moment looking up into the sky that was so close to sunset. Something wriggled on the ground in the slightest movement and her head sprung in that direction. There on the ground was a small wolf cub.

"Ooh, Puppy!"

She crawled anxiously toward the pup, with a wide grin on her face she went directly for his tail. He shot up off of the ground and let out a squeal. He drug it a couple of feet before he realized that it was not trying to kill him. With a low glare he looked behind him, paused and with shock there was some sort of alien on his tail trying to eat it! Suddenly the thing let go and pounced on him.

"Puppy!"

For his grand vengeance, he turns around and bites it.

"Aaaeh!"

'Oh shit. Have I pissed it off?'

Kira let go and grabbed her hand crying. He backs away nervously stumbling on to his haunches, only inches away. Not knowing what to do, he bellowed out a howl. She looked up to him, tear filled eyes and all, with interest and sincerity.

"You feel bad? Come here puppy." She reached her hand out to him and stroked his fur gently. She stoked him from ear to tail.

"Good puppy." He sprawls out on his back. 'Maybe this thing isn't so bad after all.' He let out little grunts as she moved her had up and down his chest and stomach. She laid her head onto his chest and let out a shrill of laughter when the wind blew his hair and tickles her face.

He hopped up and she still let out the weird annoying noise. He felt the intense urge to silence it and pounced on top of her, at the same time laying his paws on top of her mouth. 'Ha!' With that she stopped making that terrible noise. He no longer felt fear towards this thing and moved his nose down to her face and began sniffing it. 'She smells like wolf?' Kira let out a little giggle that built into a full blow laugh.

"Stop-puppy!"

That's when he had began the attack, licking her ears, her face, anything that was not rough like the stuff that covered most of her skin. 'Why would something like that be there? It tastes gross and its ruff!'

To the right a large black timber wolf jumped down from a large incline of rocks growled at them both and began stalking towards them."WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF IT!?" He said enraged, his eyes seemed to be hell them self. He grabbed the wolf cub by the throat and dragged him off of the girl and dropped him on the ground. Suddenly his glare changes to the girl. "She must die." He said cruelly

"It has caused no pain to me."

"You dare speak of it in such a manner." He lunged at the girl, only to find the wolf cub in his mouth. "Ahh. So that is how you are going to be. Well you can just live it on your own. Fend for you self and see how long you can live darling little one, this is your payment for this things life. You will suffer in the worst possible way." The pup looked up at him angry. "Fine I shall grow up to be a fine hunter and one day I will find you and hunt you with my pack."

**Fane**

I cannot explain the thrill that I get from running. The wind is blowing through every single one of my hairs, tingling all of my senses. 'Does it really matter where I go?' Sometimes I wonder if I could just lose myself to running, forget about my promise. Really I am just chasing this creature before me at full speed, hoping to feed my pack.

"BAM"

That noise echoed for a long time after I shot my prey. It went down easily. Hit and down, no excessive twitching or running. I felt nothing other than an extreme calm inside myself. I had caught dinner for another week. I glance across the landscape and something caught my eye.

'WOW!' He lets out a little yip and dives for a crevice in the ground. Once he gets there he poses in an aggressive stance and begins snarling in the direction that he heard the gun shot from. He makes himself calm down and sniffs the air. An old familiar smell enters his nose, one that he could not put his finger on and one that he fears and has brought death to many packs, including his own; a smell that only man can have. 'I wonder, were have I smelt this before.' And then it hits him, 'The girl.'

Just like the first time, there was a wolf in the groove of the ground. I was so young back then that it had to have been a dream, but I just could not seem to get over it. Every night I would dream of running with the wolves and feeling completely at home. Yeah, but I need to get back down to the real deal and gather my food, I do have a birthday to celebrate and a death to morn.

Kira stands up and the mud begins crumbling off of her body. She had rubbed herself down with it before the hunt to disguise the scent of her and some her appearances. Kira walks over to the buck and grabs it by the antlers and begins on her long journey home.

Several hours later she finally arrives at her home, with her buck in tow. Several beads of sweat drip from her face. Kira's long dirty blond hair is tied in a naught at the back of her head, completely soaked in sweat. A few strands of hair stick to her face, close to her midnight blue eyes. Exhaustion fell upon her like a wave falls upon the shore. She heaves a sigh.

"Finally I am home." As soon as she reaches her work place Kira begins to widal away at every little tedious detail of skinning the buck. At last she cuts out an extremely small portion for her dinner and lays it inside on the counter. Kira goes back outside and starts dragging the deer towards a large river that lies almost directly behind her house.

"Thank goodness that the river is pretty close. I am so exhausted."

I drag it behind the house and directly into the woods. There is a sound to the left and to the right and up and down. Every sound intensifies so loud that I feel like my ears will explode and I hit the ground. Like that I fell into darkness, so thick and so quit. I think I will just sleep.

Whenever she had walked away with the buck earlier he felt the extreme urge to follow her. He watched her work so hard to bring her food home and saw how exhausted she was. He was so interested in fact that he had been watching her for many hours. 'Why does she smell like wolf? This can't be that girl from all of those years ago.'

A crunch is heard from the left and suddenly a large pack of wolves appear all around both of them, caging both in.

"What are you doing here Fane? Why are you with the halve human?" One of the wolves says.

"Halve human? I thought those were only myth." Fane said lightly, while position himself directly over Kira in a dominate stance.

"Whether you knew or not, she must die. She is an abomination to our bread." Another wolf says as he moves in a little closer. Every muscle in his well endowed body is rippling. His body language says I will kill you if you do not abide by our rules.' "One of us has been sent from every pack near this area to hunt her down. She will die. Fane I will ask you politely to move."

Suddenly his facial expressions changed to that of nothing. If his body stance could speak, it would say "death shall come to all." and eco on into your sleep and have you awake from fear. His whole body rippled for the kill. He suddenly became so happy that he thought he would explode and it welled up and pushed its way from his body.

"Oh dears I shall have some fun tonight." He spoke choking out a laugh.

One began to laugh and so did another and then they all ran together in to one big laugh. "Dears! Wow that's the laugh of the year. I mean come on, there is two of you and one is pretty much dead to the world. How many are there of us?" He took a look around and counted. "8 to 1. Ha!"

The one that began the laughter moved forward and so did the rest of them and suddenly they all clustered around him. "Come on guys, why don't we teach him who the deer is." He says as he moves forward and rams him with his whole side. There is a deafening crunching noise and the leader yelps.

Fane flies into the ground and he hits hard; laying still, with not one sound coming from him. Moments pass by and nothing comes from him. He begins trembling on the ground, the sensation vibrating up and down him. Laughter spews from his very being. "Oh come on boys, do you think that a couple of twigs would knock the life out of me and break all of my bones." He's on his feet in a flash. Two of them fall to the ground. The others look at him and he is already looking there direction.

They all look at him with great shock. The same thought simultaneously runs through all of their heads. 'Shit.'

"Oh children you may want to run, because I am hungry. Hungry for your death." He stands there in deep though and his face light up. "Ohh! I just thought of something perfect. You hide, I kill. I'll give you to the count of three." He closes his eyes. "1- blood 2- pain 3-mmmmmmmYOURS!" He screams his eyes flutter open and he bolts into the woods after them.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One, Fane**

I cannot explain the thrill that I get from running. The wind is blowing through every single one of my hairs, tingling all of my senses. 'Does it really matter where I go?' Sometimes I wonder if I could just lose myself to running, forget about my promise. Really I am just chasing this creature before me at full speed, hoping to feed my pack.

"BAM"

That noise echoed for a long time after I shot my prey. It went down easily. Hit and down, no excessive twitching or running. I felt nothing other than an extreme calm inside myself. I had caught dinner for another week. I glance across the landscape and something caught my eye.

'WOW!' He lets out a little yip and dives for a crevice in the ground. Once he gets there he poses in an aggressive stance and begins snarling in the direction that he heard the gun shot from. He makes himself calm down and sniffs the air. An old familiar smell enters his nose, one that he could not put his finger on and one that he fears and has brought death to many packs, including his own; a smell that only man can have. 'I wonder, were have I smelt this before.' And then it hits him, 'The girl.'

Just like the first time, there was a wolf in the groove of the ground. I was so young back then that it had to have been a dream, but I just could not seem to get over it. Every night I would dream of running with the wolves and feeling completely at home. Yeah, but I need to get back down to the real deal and gather my food, I do have a birthday to celebrate and a death to morn.

Kira stands up and the mud begins crumbling off of her body. She had rubbed herself down with it before the hunt to disguise the scent of her and some her appearances. Kira walks over to the buck and grabs it by the antlers and begins on her long journey home.

Several hours later she finally arrives at her home, with her buck in tow. Several beads of sweat drip from her face. Kira's long dirty blond hair is tied in a naught at the back of her head, completely soaked in sweat. A few strands of hair stick to her face, close to her midnight blue eyes. Exhaustion fell upon her like a wave falls upon the shore. She heaves a sigh.

"Finally I am home." As soon as she reaches her work place Kira begins to widal away at every little tedious detail of skinning the buck. At last she cuts out an extremely small portion for her dinner and lays it inside on the counter. Kira goes back outside and starts dragging the deer towards a large river that lies almost directly behind her house.

"Thank goodness that the river is pretty close. I am so exhausted."

I drag it behind the house and directly into the woods. There is a sound to the left and to the right and up and down. Every sound intensifies so loud that I feel like my ears will explode and I hit the ground. Like that I fell into darkness, so thick and so quit. I think I will just sleep.

Whenever she had walked away with the buck earlier he felt the extreme urge to follow her. He watched her work so hard to bring her food home and saw how exhausted she was. He was so interested in fact that he had been watching her for many hours. 'Why does she smell like wolf? This can't be that girl from all of those years ago.'

A crunch is heard from the left and suddenly a large pack of wolves appear all around both of them, caging both in.

"What are you doing here Fane? Why are you with the halve human?" One of the wolves says.

"Halve human? I thought those were only myth." Fane said lightly, while position himself directly over Kira in a dominate stance.

"Whether you knew or not, she must die. She is an abomination to our bread." Another wolf says as he moves in a little closer. Every muscle in his well endowed body is rippling. His body language says I will kill you if you do not abide by our rules.' "One of us has been sent from every pack near this area to hunt her down. She will die. Fane I will ask you politely to move."

Suddenly his facial expressions changed to that of nothing. If his body stance could speak, it would say "death shall come to all." and eco on into your sleep and have you awake from fear. His whole body rippled for the kill. He suddenly became so happy that he thought he would explode and it welled up and pushed its way from his body.

"Oh dears I shall have some fun tonight." He spoke choking out a laugh.

One began to laugh and so did another and then they all ran together in to one big laugh. "Dears! Wow that's the laugh of the year. I mean come on, there is two of you and one is pretty much dead to the world. How many are there of us?" He took a look around and counted. "8 to 1. Ha!"

The one that began the laughter moved forward and so did the rest of them and suddenly they all clustered around him. "Come on guys, why don't we teach him who the deer is." He says as he moves forward and rams him with his whole side. There is a deafening crunching noise and the leader yelps.

Fane flies into the ground and he hits hard; laying still, with not one sound coming from him. Moments pass by and nothing comes from him. He begins trembling on the ground, the sensation vibrating up and down him. Laughter spews from his very being. "Oh come on boys, do you think that a couple of twigs would knock the life out of me and break all of my bones." He's on his feet in a flash. Two of them fall to the ground. The others look at him and he is already looking there direction.

They all look at him with great shock. The same thought simultaneously runs through all of their heads. 'Shit.'

"Oh children you may want to run, because I am hungry. Hungry for your death." He stands there in deep though and his face light up. "Ohh! I just thought of something perfect. You hide, I kill. I'll give you to the count of three." He closes his eyes. "1- blood 2- pain 3-mmmmmmmYOURS!" He screams his eyes flutter open and he bolts into the woods after them.


End file.
